


In Search of Lost Time

by meihua7



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihua7/pseuds/meihua7
Summary: 标题：追忆似水年华





	

盖勒特·格林德沃在姑婆家放下他那少得可怜的行李后就出门闲逛了。

作为以大名鼎鼎的霍格沃茨格兰芬多创始人命名的村庄，戈德里克山谷并没有太过于出名。倒不是说它的名气不够大——但是比起别的巫师村庄，戈德里克山谷始终显得有些不太巫师——这是一个半巫师村落，在这里居住的除了巫师还有麻瓜。所以在巫师界，这个村庄和它实质上应当拥有的名气完全不相符。

 

十六岁的少年穿着虽然谈不上精致，但是举手投足中流露出的气质足以吸引不少目光，短暂的一圈迅游格林德沃就发现不少少女——麻瓜或是巫师都有——频繁地路过他。

他本人并不会觉得不自在，实际上同学们对他的评价除了疯子还有自恋狂，不过在他看来他只是一个非常有自知之明的人罢了。他很清楚自己的魅力所在，并且为之感到自豪。

现在他站在村庄中心的广场上，广场周围有小酒馆，有邮局，小路四通八达，而中心的那个战争纪念碑异常显眼，格林德沃兴味盎然地一个一个地看着上面记载的名字。

 

“阿不思，弟弟快放假了吧，”下午的酒馆没有什么客人，身形魁梧的老板就坐在门口的小板凳上抽烟，和路过的一个少年搭话，“你妹妹身体好点了吗？”

“还是老样子，先生，”格林德沃停下脚步，他打量着那个高高瘦瘦的背影，好像他的衣服上有一只癞蛤蟆，“阿不福斯昨天来信说今年会早点回家，一切安好。”

说完后，那个少年礼貌地对老板点点头就要离开，他在转身的时候往格林德沃的方向扫视了一眼，两人的目光一触即分，名叫阿不思的少年自然地从纪念碑的另一头穿进了小巷，没有再看他一眼。

格林德沃兀自一个人在这头笑出了声。

 

村子小的坏处就是，住在村这头的锅坏了，住在另一头的人也会在第二天一早就得知。

所以格林德沃很快就从姑婆那里得知了所有住在这里的巫师家庭，而其中邓布利多一家引起了他的注意。

 

“可怜的邓布利多，”巴希达提到他们的时候长叹了一口气，“坎德拉去世以后只有小阿不思撑起这个家，阿不福斯是个心思不定的，阿丽安娜……哎。”

最后巴希达以与开头意味相同的叹气结束了介绍，但是短暂的几句话就让格林德沃想起了中心广场上那个仅有一面之缘的少年人。

他露出一个迷人的笑容，引导他的姑婆继续谈论更多关于邓布利多的事情。

 

再次相见是在那家小酒馆里。

邓布利多在坐下后还没来得及点酒，就被端着一杯蜂蜜啤酒的格林德沃打断了。

“你好，我是盖勒特·格林德沃，很高兴认识你，阿不思·邓布利多先生。”

 

两个年轻人出于某种未知的因素几乎算得上一见如故，在短暂的互相试探之后就陷入了令人难以置信的——包括他们两人自身——狂热。

邓布利多从未遇见过如格林德沃一般才华横溢到令人目眩神迷的同龄人，而格林德沃在邓布利多身上找到了自己的影子，他们两个人相似得仿佛是一母同胞的兄弟，哪怕是阿不福斯也无法做到与邓布利多如此的毫无芥蒂。

 

他们的关系进展神速，短短的几天时间格林德沃就成功地让邓布利多将他带回了他的家，还为他引荐了他那个据说体弱多病的妹妹阿丽安娜，少女对于哥哥的朋友明显感到了不安，格林德沃没有说什么，邓布利多却为此感到了难过与自责。

“你不喜欢这样的生活。”格林德沃笃定地说道，哪怕他和邓布利多相识才几天而已。

“不，不是的，”邓布利多沮丧地解释道，“他们是我的家人，我只是在为别的事情难过而已……”

格林德沃没有再提起这个话题，他感觉到了邓布利多对于这个话题的排斥，他无比自然地将话题引开，成功地让邓布利多很快就重新扬起了欢快的笑容。

 

或许他不是什么大度的人，在格林德沃有意无意的引诱下，邓布利多对他越来越依赖，而他的小妹妹阿丽安娜不可避免地被忽视了，但是阿丽安娜对于这位令她不安的来客却从未表露过任何不欢迎的态度，甚至好几次为在家中相谈甚欢的两人端上泡好的奶茶。

他们的话题从学校教授的魔法逐渐延伸到了图书馆里的书籍记载的古老魔法。

格林德沃看着邓布利多在纸上写写画画，认真地思考着三兄弟的故事背后隐藏的线索，卷曲的柔软金发在阳光的照耀下反射出灼人夺目的绚烂光泽。

爽朗欢快和略有些古怪的笑声在几个月的时间内总是回荡在整个戈德里克山谷。

 

 

“是不是有点太快了？”

“嗯……或许吧。”

邓布利多又发出他特有的笑声，双手环住了格林德沃的脖子。

 

一切都那么自然。

格林德沃亲昵地吻去邓布利多眼角挂着的泪珠，亲上他高高的鼻梁，装作以往同别人调情时一样游刃有余地说着笨拙的情话，而邓布利多在适应过来后也依然紧紧地抱着他不撒手，嘴里时不时发出被撞得松散的笑声，即使是在这种时候他奇怪的笑点依然让格林德沃感到有趣而非恼怒，这让他更加恶劣地使出浑身解数来逗弄他身下的青年。

 

灿烂却不灼热的阳光扑泻在邓布利多的肩头，他们用来垫坐的餐布一定已经不知道被他们蹭到哪里去了，因为格林德沃已经懒得把那些花瓣青草的碎片从邓布利多的红发上拿走了，就让他们随着青年的颤抖而簌簌发抖。

在结束之后，邓布利多热烈而羞涩地在他的脸颊边轻吻，说道：“我爱你。”

格林德沃扣在他脑后的手不紧不慢地梳理着他的长发，嘴角勾起一抹意味不明的微笑，然而他什么都没有说。

邓布利多没有计较，他也没有力气想更多，他累极了，早已沉沉睡去。

格林德沃慢条斯理地为沐浴在阳光中的青年清理头发上沾染的琐碎，眸色晦暗不明。

 

他们好似每对热恋中的情侣一样，频繁的见面，越发缱绻的亲吻，在身体契合无比的快感中沉溺起伏。他们依然谈天说地，畅谈理想，在月下做爱，耳鬓厮磨。

邓布利多从未感到过如此轻快美好，好像他从来所在意的那些枷锁，那些烦恼都是如此不值一提，就如麻瓜所说的一般，格林德沃就像是那个翩翩到来的王子，要带他离开他一直生活的泥沼高塔。

他不知是刻意还是无心的遗忘了某些时刻从格林德沃身上感受到的危险。

 

然而，麻瓜不只是会说王子公主的故事，麻瓜也总爱说命运女神，他们说她是最调皮的女神。

邓布利多想，或许调皮并不准确，她是如此的恶劣。

 

阿丽安娜死了。

当那道红光击中他的妹妹那瘦小娇弱的身体时，邓布利多仍然处于极度的愤怒惊惧当中，他的目光始终停留在格林德沃面无表情的脸上，而阿不福斯扭曲的脸庞和陡然尖利绝望的喊叫犹如一根棒槌砸中了他的脑袋，他回过头，阿丽安娜的眼睛直瞪瞪地看着他，不是平日里的温和爱慕，也不是刚刚的惊惶焦灼，她茫然地看着他，身体不堪重负一般倒在冰冷的地板之上。

他的小妹妹死了。

邓布利多后知后觉地反应了过来，飞快地冲向阿丽安娜，可是有人比他更快，好像刚刚中了钻心咒的是他一样。

阿不福斯将他一把推开，跌跌撞撞地把阿丽安娜搂在怀里，疯了一样朝他咆哮，双手颤抖着抚开她散乱的额发，在她的身上胡乱的游走，似乎是想要寻找出某个出血的部位以阻止它们带走她的生命。可是连一丁点的血迹都没有找到，唯有她淡蓝色的裙子上沾染的灰尘是那么刺眼。

邓布利多僵硬地跌坐在原地，看着自己的弟弟抱着他们的小妹妹嚎啕大哭，甚至用手痛苦地捶打自己的头，眼眶麻木得连一滴眼泪都流不出来。

他好几次试图靠近，却被阿不福斯挥舞着魔杖疯狂地驱赶，最后一次他爬起来往妹妹那里爬去，阿不福斯目眦欲裂，披头散发，不知道是在嚎叫着怒骂谁：“杀人凶手！杀人凶手！”

邓布利多伸出去的手颤抖着收了回去，他珍爱的魔杖滚落在他的身边，可是他没有勇气再次靠近，也没有力气捡起他的魔杖了。

阿不福斯最后一个人抱起他的妹妹上楼去，他是那么的小心翼翼，好像她不过是睡着了，背影的落魄和踉跄的脚步泄露了事实，邓布利多沉默地看着他们两人离去，直到日头开始西落，他才终于拾起魔杖，从地上爬了起来。

在他的身后，格林德沃保持着最初的站姿，可是他整个人都变得不一样了。

以前那个格林德沃好像不过是一层伪装用的皮囊一样，此时站立着的盖勒特·格林德沃仿佛浑身笼罩在黑暗之中，看向他的眼神漫不经心，饱含着嘲笑、怜悯、戏谑，坚硬而冰冷。

如他们曾经的理想一样。

长久的对视，最终还是邓布利多首先退缩了，他垮下了肩膀，蓝色的眼睛不再明亮，背过身去，不再看他。

他始终不曾回头。

钥匙孔发出一声轻响。

格林德沃离开了。

 

最后一丝光线也消失在了戈德里克山谷。

 

在不久后的将来，黑巫师格林德沃声名鹊起，邓布利多的书桌上从变形课教授的变成了校长的，可是随着时间的累积除了越来越多的文件以外也堆积了越来越多的信件，尽管寄信人不尽相同，措辞不一，但是无一不是要求他前往纽蒙迦德，使他的庇护足以包括整个欧洲而非只是区区的英伦三岛。

他无视过，推辞过，在此期间人们对格林德沃逐渐不再称呼他的姓名，黑魔王则成为了他的代称。

 

邓布利多对着穿衣镜整理自己的衣着，抚摸着自己歪歪扭扭的鼻梁，好像仍然能感受到阿不福斯的拳头砸上来时的力道。

他想起了格林德沃——那个黑魔王，人们憎恶他，恐惧他，追随他，逃离他，却唯独没有人真正的爱戴他。

猫头鹰衔走了他写下的信件，他独自一人在房间里看着夕阳下沉，视线短暂的模糊过后，他来到了一个与他的房间全然不同的地方。

纽蒙迦德。

 

人们回忆起世纪决斗时的说辞差异颇大，有人说宏大的魔咒光芒闪耀了几天几夜，有人吹嘘说邓布利多轻而易举地就击败了格林德沃，也有人叹息说如果不是格林德沃的自大或许如今的巫师界就完全不一样了。

可是几乎每个人都对决斗结束后的场景印象深刻。

“格林德沃像是疯了。”

 

那根接骨木的老魔杖最后落入了邓布利多的手里。

格林德沃战败了。

他倒在地上，一向得体优雅的打扮早已泥泞不堪，可是浑身的狼狈依然无法遮掩他身上犹如毒药一样狂放的傲气，英俊的面庞上那笑容仍然爽朗耀眼得逼人，他看着同样疲累的邓布利多，发现对方拒绝与他对视后突然爆发出难以抑制的大笑。

邓布利多看着他，不明白这个黑魔王是否还有后招，可是格林德沃笑够以后只是坐起身，维持着满面的笑容看着他，某个瞬间几乎让邓布利多误以为这时正是戈德里克山谷的夏天，眼前的人还是那时那个借住在姑婆家的少年，喜欢从他家的钥匙孔窜进来，强硬地挤在他的床上要求留宿。

魔法部的人很快赶到了，格林德沃慢慢地站了起来，好像他还是个不可一世的黑魔王，眼神依然骄傲，举止保有贵族式的矜持。

在魔法部的人给他戴上手铐之后，他突然挣脱了他们的控制，在邓布利多耳边轻声却坚定地下结论道：“你仍然爱我。”

所有人都被他的举动吓坏了——为他突然的反抗，除了邓布利多再没有别人听见黑魔王说了什么。

邓布利多抿紧了嘴唇，他没有否认也没有承认，他看着格林德沃被押解着走向他筑起的高大堡垒，而那个黑魔头似乎一点都不为自己的下场感到一丁点的气愤绝望。

他狂笑着迈向自己的囚笼。

本该是胜利者的邓布利多却面色灰败，肩膀垮塌着，他揉弄着自己歪歪扭扭的鼻梁，像是要掩盖些什么呼之欲出的情绪。

人们从最初连呼吸都小心翼翼到逐渐发出不敢置信的感叹，喜悦逐渐感染了所有人，欢呼声充斥着纽蒙迦德，在场的巫师掏出魔杖向天空施放绚丽的焰火以庆祝，这场决斗的主角反倒不再受到关注。

没有人在意邓布利多眼角那晶莹闪烁的东西是什么。

太阳从天边缓慢升起。

又是新的一天。

 

\---THE END---

**Author's Note:**

> 有一些部分和原著不一样，有所改动，还请谅解


End file.
